Polishing tips such as those commonly referred to as dental polishing cups are typically used in dental polishing procedures. Such polishing tips typically comprise a rigid, elongate metal post coupled to a flexible polishing head having the shape of a cup which can be loaded with prophylaxis polishing material. Such a post typically has: (i) one end that is adapted to couple to a handpiece that is held by a dentist during a dental procedure, and (ii) another end that is coupled to the flexible cup. The handpiece has a rotating member that rotates the polishing tip as the dentist presses the loaded flexible cup against the teeth of a patient during a dental procedure. The cup is thereby rotated at high speed during the cleaning and polishing of the teeth.
Since the loaded polishing cup is rotated at high speed, the cup is prone to splatter prophylaxis material as it is applied to the teeth of a patient. This splattering is an inefficient use of the material and can leave deposits of material within the patient's mouth, on the patient's face and clothing or within the dental office. Consequently, what is therefore needed is a polishing tip configured to more efficiently apply prophylaxis material to the teeth of a patient.
Another challenge in the art is that sometimes polishing heads can create too much friction against a tooth surface. This can result from the surface contact of a high friction polishing head (e.g., a rubber polishing head) against a tooth. Such friction can cause excessive heat on a tooth, which can injure a tooth or cause pain and can prevent a high polish or mar the surface of the tooth. Consequently, what is also needed is a method for applying paste to a tooth surface, without overly polishing the tooth.